Different
by Justtypicalwriter
Summary: Ava knew she was different, and when she was told what she really was she never expected what would unfold. Ava runs into Cas, Sam and Dean in the forest in Two Harbors, Minnesota; Cas knows what she is. Half human half angel. They take her to Bobbys where she stays and becomes part of the family fighting the apocalypse and somehow finding love in the midst of it all. OCxADAM


Things were getting really strange around Two Harbors. People were dropping dead every day and nobody seemed to have a clue what was causing it. Mom was making me stay inside more than usual. On the fifth day of this madness, Mom locked down the house early; she was even more paranoid than ever before. We lived on the outskirts of Two Harbors, the forest practically our backyard; she was always paranoid. Once she fell asleep I snuck out my window and walked down the damp sidewalks, the sky was overcast; it had been threatening to downpour all day but all we'd gotten was a couple drizzles.

Looking both ways down the street, it was safe to cross to make it to the forest trail on the other side of the street. Parked in the parking lot was a lone black impala a couple dents on the back bumper. I dug my hands deeper into my pockets of my lightweight grey jacket and trudged onto the trail, Mom wouldn't be happy with me if she finds out I was out on my own in the forest especially with everything that's been going on. She knew well enough I could protect myself, and if I didn't; someone else was always there to protect me, like the time I was almost run over by the garbage truck when I was 13.

I pushed that thought away, thinking about that night when Mom finally explained the truth to me made my head hurt. The forest smelled like wet dirt, and I heard a couple wolves howling in the distance; but their call was far off, I was safe. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the wilderness, but I kept walking making sure I could feel the dirt path underneath my feet.

Suddenly, a huge body slammed into mine sending me smacking on my back. Two more bodies emerged from the forest, but they were just people. The one who'd smacked into me pushed himself up and then grabbed my collar and helped me to my feet. I straightened my jacket and turned to face the strangers. One was wearing a trench coat his eyes staring at me and dark hair almost black that curled at the front, another was wearing a plaid flannel shirt; a grey jacket over top and dark brown hair that flopped overgrown on his face, the one who'd tackled me had a leather jacket and his mouth set in a straight line with a short cropped cut that flared up in the front; he was considerably shorter than the flannel shirted one but I could see the family resemblance between them. "Who are you?" The one who'd tackled me demanded, "And what are you doing in the middle of the forest?"

I looked down at the path underneath my feet, "I'm on a trail." The trail was hardly the 'middle of the forest'. They were the ones who'd come blundering in from the middle of the forest.

He stepped forward angrier this time, "This is no time for jokes!"

The one wearing the trench coat put his hand on leather jackets chest and didn't move his eyes from my face. In a deep, almost raspy voice he said, "Dean, she's special." I flicked my eyes over to him, special? My heartbeat started to quicken, did they know what I was? Nobody knew except my mother, I had never told anyone else; I hadn't trusted anyone with that secret.

"What do you mean Cas?" Flannel shirt asked.

"What I mean Sam," Cas stepped closer to me and reached his hand out for my shoulder, and for some reason I didn't feel the need to step away. He placed his hand on my shoulder and I felt a surge of energy rip through my body, my eyesight sparked and when he let go I was breathing hard at the experience. "She's an angel, well, partly."

I regained control of my breathing and shook my head, the world was still spinning. Sam and Dean were staring at me and I asked, "How do you know that?"

Very bluntly Cas answered, "I'm an angel. Your father was an angel, am I correct?" Judging by my expression, he must have guessed correctly. I felt like I was back at the night when my mother explained everything to me. I was about to be run over by a garbage truck when a flash of light blew the engine into pieces, nobody could explain it; but later my mother could. She told me my father had been an angel in a humans body, she didn't know it until he came and visited her a few weeks later when she'd found out she was pregnant with me. I was half human, half angel; and because of this I was important somehow, and I was protected by an archangel named Raguel. "You," he sighed, "Are the reason we are here."

They were here because of me? This didn't make any sense, and apparently it didn't make any sense to Sam or Dean either. "Her?" Dean said confused. I crossed my arms; according to Cas I was a pretty big deal.

Cas nodded, "The demons are looking for her, that's why there are so many here; Lucifer has put a price on her head." I whipped around to face him, what was he talking about? I felt words caught in my throat, I couldn't speak. That's why people were dying, because of me? Mom had told me about demons, but I never thought they'd come looking for me. The thing that caught my attention was that Cas had said 'Lucifer'. Did he truly mean the devil? "She's the only one of her kind, making her valuable to the angels; and dangerous to the demons," Cas explained.

I put my hands up interrupting him, "Wait, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"There's no time to explain, you are in danger and anyone you are close to is too." Cas grabbed my arm and I swallowed heavily, even my mother? As if he read my mind Cas nodded knowingly. "I'll meet you at Bobby's," he stated to Sam and Dean. Before they could argue, the next time I blinked I was standing with Cas in the middle of a car junkyard.

I ripped my arm out of his grasp, "Where are we?"

" Sioux Falls, South Dakota," He replied. He pointed to a house at the edge of the junkyard, "I've moved your clothes and things into Bobby's guest bedroom in boxes, tell Bobby we'll be here tomorrow." Before I could say anything else he was gone.

Screaming at the sky I yelled, "Are you kidding me?" Groaning I trudged towards the run down house. Taking a deep breath before knocking on the door I felt ridiculous, I was I going to explain how I'd just shown up in this random guy's yard? I rapped on the door and a few moments later it slowly opened revealing an older guy with a rough beard in a wheelchair pointing a gun at me. Quickly I explained, "Cas, Sam and Dean will be here tomorrow to explain."

"And who are you?" He asked in a redneck voice. I assumed he was Bobby. He was the picturesque example of a redneck South Dakotan.

Trying to calm my nerves, I took another deep breath and answered, "I'm Ava. I'm 16, half human half angel and I have no idea what's going on. Cas said he put my things in your guest bedroom, please; don't shoot me." He lowered his gun and ushered me inside.

His eyes had softened and he apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you." I shrugged and he rolled over to a desk and set his gun down. He pointed up the stairs and continued, "Second door on the left, we can figure this out in the morning." I gave a slight nod and bounded up the creaky stairs, what had made me think it was a good idea to come with a random stranger's home? I went down the hallway to the second door on the left and just as Cas had said the room had boxes lined up on the wall. I opened one of them and it was filled with my clothes, sighing I flopped down on the bed; I was completely insane. Somehow in the midst of all this insanity I managed to fall asleep still in my jacket and jeans.

In the morning, I already heard them arguing amongst themselves downstairs. Groaning at the thought that I was actually here I opened the door with a creak and immediately the voices stopped. Walking down the steps, all of their eyes turned to watch me. When I hit the bottom step, I was sure they had already explained everything to Bobby; but I still had no idea what was going on. "So," I finally said once I approached them, "Mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

Sam steered me over to a rickety bed near the desk Bobby was seated behind. I sat down expectantly and for the next hour they explained everything. Sam, Dean and Bobby were hunters, people who hunted unnatural things; the things you thought would hide under your bed when you were a kid. They told me about their past and how they'd jumpstarted the apocalypse. Sam was Lucifer's true vessel and Dean was Michael's vessel, they were supposed to battle it out; but angels couldn't take their vessel without consent first, both Sam and Dean had said no because a lot more people would die.

It was a lot to take in, but I believed every word. They told me how Lucifer had found a temporary vessel, and they were still trying to stop him. They explained everything about angels, and Dean kept adding they were complete dicks. I agreed with that, I'd never met my father and he hadn't bothered to drop in since I was born. "You are important to the angels, they're going to be looking for you," Cas said.

"Aren't you an angel?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I'm…an outcast for helping these idiots." He motioned with his head to Sam and Dean.

I put my head in my hands, my mother had always kept me hidden from the angels; she said she hated them. "I don't want to be found," I murmured. I heard what my mother whispered in her sleep, I heard her talk about how they would make me kill demons even though there were people still inside.

Cas put his hand on my shoulder, "You're safer here than you were with your mother, I promise."

"Wait, we're keeping the humangel?" Dean inquired. I glared at him, I barely knew him but I could already tell he was an arrogant prick. Though I had to quell the tiny smile that curved my mouth, 'humangel' was a clever name for me.

"My name is Ava," I informed him. He rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen, I heard him open the fridge and grab a beer. I then heard the front door open then slam shut. I flinched at the sound; I didn't think I was that annoying.

Cas sighed exasperated, it seemed like Dean did this often. "I'll go talk to him," he followed Dean out the front door.

Sam sat down next to me and ran his fingers through the overgrown dark brown hair that flopped around his face. "Things are just a little difficult, and no offense you kinda just made them a bit worse. Cas insisted you need to be kept safe," he looked at Bobby, "You don't mind?" Bobby just grunted and turned away towards a bookshelf scanning the bindings. "I'll get you enrolled in the nearest school, okay?"

I shrugged, I started to feel kind bad I'd screwed them over but I didn't ask to be kept safe. "Sorry," I mumbled under my breath as Sam strode away. Bobby continued to look at the bookshelf and I heard Sam grab a beer from the fridge. I groaned and buried my head in my hands, what had I gotten myself into?


End file.
